Watch The Sky
by sussiekitten
Summary: -I never dreamed that you'd be mine. But here we are, we're here tonight.- Destiny Islands are hit by a powerful storm. Riku finds himself in that storm, along with the love of someone he never thought he’d ever have. RikuSora. Rated for Swearing


_**Disclaimer:**_ Did you see Riku and Sora confess their undying love for the other and make-out furiously at the end of KH2? No. Meaning, me no own. The lyrics are borrowed from "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback. Great song. If you have the chance, listen to it.

* * *

**W****atch The Sky**

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

Thunder boomed across the sky. The heavens were crying as the wind threatened to blow away everything that came in its way. Traitorous lightening cracked down, never revealing where they would strike next. And it was in such weather that Riku found himself at ease.

Destiny Islands had been hit by one of the strongest storms in ages the day before. And it hadn't ended yet. It might have been monsoon season, but never had Destiny Islands seen such a storm hit so fast.

Riku smiled, it didn't look quite right on his face. Nothing did anymore. When he tried to smile, he just looked tired. When he tried to laugh, he sounded more dead than alive. When he talked, he sounded like he didn't know quite how to speak anymore.

The storm reminded Riku of the night they had left the Islands, almost two years ago. Sora and he had been flung into other worlds, doomed to be apart for a year before finding each other again. Riku had seen his friend many times, but he had never approached him. First he had believed Maleficent with her harsh and cruel words, then he had been too ashamed by his appearance to make himself known. And not even now he was comfortable in his own skin. The silver haired teen missed the black cloak he had worn for so long, but at the same time, he was glad to be rid of it. The cloak reminded him of a time when he couldn't utter Sora's name, for it had vanished from his mind. It reminded him of the pains he had had to endure. No, he was glad to be in his own clothes now, free to move and do as he pleased.

A cruel laugh escaped his chipped lips. Sea coloured eyes shut against the pain flickering in his mind. Riku could never do as he pleased, not again. Not after all he had been through to get where he was. He would never jeopardise his friendship with Sora, not again.

An invisible hand clenched around his heart as he thought about the younger teen. They hadn't changed much after coming back to Destiny Islands. Kairi was the reserved and giggly girl as she had always been. She still wore the dress but she had changed her accessories. The black treads around her legs had been moved around her wrists. Her shoes hadn't changed however. The necklace was there still, but she had found her old chocker, and it never left her neck now. Her long flowing red hair had been cut. It hung around her face, framing it elegantly. It was short on the front and longer in the back. Not quite like her old hairstyle, but close. The pink on her dress had been replaced by a slightly darker purple. But she was still the same Kairi. Her purple like blue eyes stayed the same, glowing as they had always done.

Riku frowned. That was one look he still mastered. He didn't think of Kairi much anymore. For, if he thought of Kairi, his mind always came back to Sora. A lightening flashed again, casting a colourless light on the slight smile on Riku's face. It almost looked genuine this time.

When he thought about it, Sora hadn't changed that much either. He still wore the crown necklace and his wild hair continued to stay just that. He was still as clumsy as he had always been, and as joyful as if their adventures had never even happened. But Riku could tell they had affected the bubbly teen. Sora was more mature now, as much as he could get anyway. He could speak so childishly one second then talk with such maturity the next that even Riku felt young under his gaze. The trip had changed Sora, and not just in one way.

Sora had started wearing longer pants a few weeks after coming back to the Islands. They were black and blue too, and had just as many crossing patterns and yellow treads as the knee length ones had had. The big shoes had stayed, not surprising anyone. Sora would never be able to part with them. The jacket he wore had the same style as the previous, only that the sleeves were longer; reaching the elbows. The shirt the brunet wore was the same as the one he had worn on the journey. But the gloves were gone. Sora now wore black and red ones, not all that different from the old pair, and at the same time, they were. The sky blue eyes still twinkled and showed off all of their owner's emotions. His smile hadn't changed though, and it probably never would. Riku would gladly drown in that smile, if he ever had the chance.

The seventeen year old teen shook his head. He cupped his head on his hands. The fingers crawled up the face to fist themselves into the silvery locks. Riku clenched his fists, almost feeling glad for the pain it caused. The pain showed that he was still human, still capable of feeling, if only for a little while.

Standing up, sea green eyes looked out into the storm raging on. Making his decision, Riku grabbed his yellow jacket and walked outside. If he thought about it, Riku found that he had changed the most out of the three friends, even though his clothes basically stayed the same.

He still wore the blue jeans and sneakers. The black shirt he had worn had been replaced with a similar coloured one, only that the zipper ended on his breastbone. The yellow jacket had the same design as the previous, only that this one was long-sleeved. The white cloth he had had around his wrist was gone, having been replaced by a black coloured one. His hair was the same. Riku had refused to cut it, only doing it to prevent it from becoming any longer.

When he looked into the mirror, Riku could tell that it was his eyes that had changed the most. They were still almost turquoise, but they were darker now, more haunted. Just like their owner. But the one thing that definitely hadn't changed was his feelings. And it was the one thing he never talked about, and by this rate, never would.

Riku was drenched to the bone seconds after walking out of his house. He couldn't call it a home. Nothing felt like home anymore. He sighed and started to walk.

The wind had slowed down somewhat, but the skies were still pouring down. With each step he took, Riku could hear a soft sound that signalled his shoes were drenched too. Despise the weather, and his mind telling him to get the hell back, he walked on. The silver haired teen didn't have a location in mind, but anywhere was better than where he was now.

Riku couldn't exactly place when it had happened; when he had become darker minded and almost depressed. But he didn't care all that much about finding it out. After coming back to Destiny Islands he had walked with a limp for almost three weeks. It had been worth saving Sora's life, but he had hated the sympatric glances he had received. Sora hadn't seen the scar he had gotten however, as he never would either, not if Riku could prevent it. He had other scars marring his flesh, but Sora had already seen those. No, this particular one the brunet would never ever see.

A pale hand caressed the place it knew the scar was as Riku walked on. The wind was picking up now, making his hair flip around his face. He stopped when he came to the docks, not quite sure how much time had passed or how he had gotten there. The sea was raging, as if it was mad at the storm for having taken place. Sea spray drenched him more as Riku took another step closer to the edge. The hint of a real smile entered his face when he recalled when he had last been there. Kairi and Sora had been with him.

**Flashback Begins. **

"Sora, you are such a goof!" Kairi shrieked as she laughed.

Sora only proceeded to throw her back into the water, laughing loudly when she came back up and began to chase him.

Riku was sitting on the dock, watching them play from out of the corner of his eye. They had asked him to join them, but he had declined. Riku didn't play anymore; he was far too old for such. At least, that was what his body felt like.

His friends were dressed in swimwear, having been in the water for almost an hour already. Because of the heat, even Riku had worn short pants. But he hadn't taken off the black tee he was wearing. And for that he had a good reason. One he wasn't going to share with his friends anytime soon.

"Riku, come on!"

Sighing, Riku only shook his head at Kairi's unsaid question. The redhead pouted.

"I know you said that you weren't a total sap like me, but isn't _this_ taking it a bit too far?" Sora asked with a teasing laugh.

The two friends had come out of the water and were joining him now. Riku glared out at the calm sea.

"Not everything is about you Sora." He uttered emotionlessly.

Kairi frowned at him, but Riku didn't care. If he allowed himself to care, he would only hurt more.

"I know that…" Sora muttered hurt.

Riku flinched quietly. He hadn't meant to actually hurt the brunet. He just wanted to be left alone, where his feelings wouldn't decide to make themselves known and ruin everything for him.

"… I just didn't sleep so well last night. I apologise if my gloominess is ruining your fun." Riku said, more lightly this time.

Sora grinned widely. The younger teen recognised a Riku-apology when he heard it.

"We just want you to have more fun, to smile more!" Kairi shot in, her hands folded in her lap. "You haven't been yourself since you two came back."

Riku knew this. But it didn't mean that he could stop the change.

"Your leg isn't hurting again is it??" Sora asked worryingly.

The silver haired teen chuckled. He was relieved when it didn't sound quite as dead as it had done in the past.

"My leg is fine Sora. I'm just tried."

"Well, that's cos you're wearing way too much clothes! The heat just sucks out all of your energy!!" Sora said cheerfully.

Riku shook his head. He would never figure out how Sora's logic worked. When he felt Sora's hands grab lightly onto his shirt; he quickly shot to his feet. Riku swallowed a lump in his throat. The two other were looking at him questionably now as he smothered out the slightly twisted material.

"… Riku?" Kairi asked gently.

"I'm fine, really." Riku said a little strained. "I just need a nap, that's all."

"Aw, come on **Ri-ku**!" Sora pouted. "You never hang out with us anymore."

"Sure I do. I just need to rest a bit, that's all." The pale teen waved as he began to walk away.

He was untying the jacket from his hips when he heard it, the angered voice calling him back.

"Why do you always lie to me Riku??"

Riku clenched his jaw, turning to look over his shoulder. Kairi was up and standing beside Sora, hands around his arm as if to hold him back. The brunet was glaring after him. Never had Riku seen Sora look so betrayed.

"Do you think I can't handle it or _something_?!?!" Sora yelled. "You're my best friend, and I need to know what's wrong!"

Tears were stinging in his eyes. Riku blinked them away angrily.

"Why can't you just talk to me?!"

At Sora's sob Riku almost turned around and ran back to his friends. He didn't however. With more control than he even knew he possessed the teen walked away, shoulders tense and hair in front of his face. If a tear would be so stubborn to fall, then Riku didn't want anyone to see it.

**Flashback Ends.**

The smile had disappeared from his face by the time the memory faded away. His heart reminded him that that had been the last time he had seen Sora in quite a while. Shaking his head, his ears began to pick up the deafening sounds of the storm around him. Riku looked down only to feel his eyes widen at how close he had gotten to the edge. The tips of his shoes were over the rim. Fascinated, Riku leant forward experimentally. No, he was still firmly planted on the dock. Only if he moved or a wind gush hit him would he fall into the angry waters.

"_Riku!_"

The silver haired teen turned around sharply. He had been sure he had heard someone call his name. Eyes narrowed as he tried to see around himself, only to fail. Rain was all he could see and the heavy air was almost suffocating him. He took a step back, as if he could feel something approaching. Riku caught himself just before he fell. Chuckling at himself, he moved to start on the walk home. A particularly nasty wave hit the dock then. Riku felt himself slip, cursing himself at his own stupidity. Half of the dock broke under the wave. Riku had luckily managed to grab onto the part that still stood. With a wince the teen managed to haul himself up on the planks again, heart beating faster now. Someone skidded to a halt beside him, hauling him even further up the Island and off the dock. Riku flipped hair out his eyes and was met with a surprising sight.

_Sora_.

The brunet was not satisfied until he had dragged Riku all the way back to the main road leading to the docks, or more, half of the docks. Riku allowed himself to sink to the ground, head still dizzy after the recent events. That, and from being near Sora again.

"Just what the **hell **did you think you were doing?!"

It was not a heavy swearing; Riku had heard and even uttered worse. But for Sora, it was very heavy indeed.

"Did you want to see how fast the storm could catch you?!?! Cos I don't think it's such a smart game to be playing right now Ri-ku!!" Sora ranted angrily.

"I'm not suicidal Sora." Riku spoke softly. "I was merely… thinking. I guess I forgot where I was for a moment."

Sora snorted. Something flickered in the sky blue eyes.

"And a bloody good time to do it too!" The brunet practically sneered.

Riku frowned. Something was up with Sora, and it was not good. That had sounded a whole lot more like Roxas than Sora.

"I'm okay now Sora." Riku assured silently, almost too silently to be heard in the storm. "Let's just get back inside."

Sora looked like he wanted to protest, for some reason unknown to Riku. But he only frowned and helped Riku to his feet. Glaring, Sora began to stalk up the street, not even waiting for his friend. Riku sighed and took his first step to walk after Sora. He didn't get any further.

"Fucking hell." Riku swore silently.

He pushed himself up to his knees again, feeling something protest along his right side, the scarred side. He felt more than he saw the slight flow of blood leak out of his skin and run down along his hip, soaking the jeans. If he had been real _lucky_, he had ripped the scar open.

"RIKU!"

The silver haired teen got up on wobbly feet, hating the concern in Sora's voice. He looked straight into Sora's eyes, merely shrugging.

"I tripped I guess." Riku defended pathetically.

Sora bit his lip, looking torn between yelling and something else. He just put an arm around Riku's hips and pulled a pale arm around his own neck. Riku winced as Sora tightened his hold. Then they began to walk.

"You could have said you were injured." Sora murmured halfway back to the street they both lived in.

"I didn't realise." Riku answered, almost chuckling at himself.

Sora mumbled something Riku didn't quite catch. And he figured it didn't really matter. His limping became worse as they continued. Riku was proud that Sora didn't realise it until they had nearly reached the brunet's house. The blue eyed teen looked very worried as he dragged Riku up his porch and towards the entrance. Riku had to snort. He only lived right across the street, obviously Sora had forgotten that.

Sora opened the door to his house, letting it fall shut behind them. Riku was put on the couch before he could as much as even utter a protest. He watched as Sora began to make sure everything was shut, on both floors. Sora even found the planks and bars that were used when the storms were rougher than normal. Riku frowned. He hadn't thought of that himself. Well, at least his parents were home and could do it, as he could see that Sora's weren't.

"There." Sora muttered to himself as he finished blocking the front door.

Next the brunet dragged Riku up the stairs and to his bedroom. Riku wanted to object, but a look from Sora silenced him. The sea eyed teen was put on the bed and had barely managed to find a position that didn't make his side hurt when Sora was back, first-aid kit under his arm.

"Now, sit still." Sora commanded.

"Really, it's fine. It's just a small scratch." Riku protested.

Riku didn't need to look at Sora's face to see that the younger teen hadn't bought his lie. Sora sat down beside him and began to pull the zipper on the jacket down. Riku sighed and took over. He stood to hang the jacket away, but was stopped by a shot of white-hot pain and Sora's hands. Riku growled to himself and went to check for other injuries as Sora hung up the jacket in the bathroom and quickly changed. It was then Riku realised just how wet he was, and how wet he was making the bed.

"It's fine Riku." Sora called from the doorway. "I was gonna change those sheets anyway."

Riku was still uncomfortable with the whole deal.

"Just give me the kit and I'll fix myself up in the bathroom." He said and stood. "That way I can change too."

"No." Sora said stubbornly. "For once, I'm gonna take care of you, not the other way 'round."

"That means… I can't change?" Riku just had to ask.

Sora flushed. Riku found himself smiling at the sight. He hoped he didn't look like a creep. Smiling had never been his thing, pre or post Kingdom Hearts.

"Go ahead. I think there's still a few of your clothes in the hamper from our last sleepover."

Riku walked into the small but nice bathroom. He thought back when he had last been there. It had truly been ages ago. And, true enough, in the hamper was a pair of sweatpants he had been looking for and a t-shirt he couldn't even remember owning. Thankfully, they were clean.

"Leave your shirt off! I need to fix that scratch!!" Sora called from the other side of the door.

Riku felt himself flush this time. There was no hidden meaning behind the words, but God how he wished there was. He walked out of the room, making sure to have a hand over the scar as he went. As he sat down, Riku couldn't remember feeling more naked in his entire life.

Sora nodded to himself as he dove into the first-aid kit. Riku suddenly remembered a time he and Sora had played around as kids. They had found a large kit and had proceeded to use every scrap of bandage to make themselves look like mummies. He really hoped Sora's wrapping skills had improved since then.

The brunet found everything he needed and moved Riku's hand out of the way. The older teen didn't even notice it until something began to sting. He hissed.

"Sorry, disinfectant." Sora muttered.

Riku just nodded.

It didn't take long for Sora to get done. The sixteen year old bound up the scratch quickly, never once mentioning the scar that was staring him in the face. Riku let out a quiet breath when Sora moved away. He put on the tee he had brought in with him. He heard Sora put away things as he gazed out of the unblocked window. The rain had stilled somewhat. Riku noticed that the thunder crack were fewer now. The storm was finally lifting.

"Where did you get that scar Riku?" Sora asked timidly.

"The last battle." Riku admitted softly.

He didn't have to explain it more. Riku knew that Sora understood.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora asked frowning.

"I didn't want you to know. Didn't want you to worry." Riku said, eyes still gazing out at the quietening storm.

"Jerk. I'm your best friend; I need to know these kinda stuff." Sora said firmly.

"I know Sora." Riku whispered.

They sat in silence for a while. Riku was happy just sitting there beside his friend, the friend he would gladly give up his own life for. Just hearing Sora breathe calmed him more than any raging storm ever could.

"Kairi's worried too." Sora uttered finally. "Is it so hard for you to talk to us?"

It was. Riku couldn't possibly talk about what was bugging him, not when the reason sat right beside him.

"Sometimes yes, it can be."

Sora shifted closer. He laid his head softly on Riku's shoulder. Riku sighed and hooked an arm around his friend, drawing him closer. He was very glad Sora was snuggled up against his unscarred side.

"Why did you take that blow Riku? I could have handled it." Sora said, eyelashes fluttering against Riku's neck as he spoke.

"I would give my life just so that you wouldn't be hurt. I can't stand the mere thought Sora, let alone the _sight_." Riku said.

"I can't live without you." Sora mumbled. "If you'd sacrifice yourself for me, then I'd just follow you in death."

Riku hissed. Sora sat back from him, unknown emotions shining in his eyes.

"Don't you dare say that Sora!" He snapped. "If I let myself be killed just so you would live, then I would expect you to live it to the full!! Besides, you have Kairi."

"It wouldn't be the same!" Sora shrieked.

"I bloody well know that Sora!!" Riku roared. "But you mean way too fucking much to me for me to be able to hear you say that! When I die, I hope to God I don't see you come ten minutes later. Because **goddamnit**, if you do, I'd strangle you myself!"

Sora bit his lip.

"Don't you get it Riku? You mean a whole lot to me too!" Sora cut himself off, looking as if he had spoken too much.

Riku frowned. The blue eyes were firmly planted on the floor. Sora was acting very different and odd. Riku couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know why, and he needed to know that now.

"What are you trying to say?"

Sora just shook his head. Now it was Riku who was getting mad. And _he_ was keeping stuff from Sora??

"I have looked too damn long for you, fought for you, just fucking **waited** for you, so don't you dare to not tell me something now Sora!" Riku said with a small snarl. "Don't tell me I've walked through hell and back just to have you shut up on me."

"I can't Riku!" Sora sobbed. "I don't want you to hate me."

Riku was beginning to get sincerely worried now. Sora rarely cried, still more often than him, but when he did it was serious. Riku grabbed onto Sora's shoulders, shaking the brunet. He ignored the pain it caused him, both mentally and physically.

"I could never hate you. Do you hear me?!"

And Sora did. The brunet lifted his gaze, sniffing quietly. Riku felt his glare soften. He sighed tiredly.

"Don't even think that again. There's nothing you could do to make me genuinely and truly hate you Sora." Riku said hoarsely. "I love you too damn much for that to happen."

And just like that, Riku's world fell apart. As if burned, he let go of the younger teen and moved away. Sora's eyes were wide with shock. Riku clenched his hands by his side and stood up to get even further away from his friend, from his only love.

"… Riku?" Sora's voice was quiet and filled with uncertainty.

"Forget I ever said anything." The silver hair teen said harshly. "It never happened."

Sora opened his mouth to speak but Riku wouldn't let him.

"I'm leaving."

Sora was onto him, holding him back before he could even take a step out of the room.

"NO Riku! Don't go!!" He cried.

Riku's breath was shallow and laboured. White-hot pain was shooting up his side with each breath. Sora didn't realise where he clung himself to hold his friend back.

"Sora, let go." Riku said firmly.

"I won't! You can't just walk away." Sora said as he shook his head.

"Sora, you're hurting me!" Riku snapped.

"I don't care!! You aren't walking away from me again!"

Riku growled.

"If you're worrying about the storm, don't bother; it's stilling. I'll be fine." He said with a hard undertone.

"I'm worrying about **you**, Riku! You aren't walking _anywhere_ until you hear what I have to say!" The blue eyed teen said stubbornly.

"Then tell me DAMNIT!" Riku roared.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU ASSHOLE!!" Sora yelled back.

Sea coloured eyes widened. Riku felt his mouth fall in shock. He couldn't possibly have heard right.

"What?" Riku croaked.

"That's right. I love you, Riku. Not Kairi, in fact, I never did. It's always been you Riku." Sora said softly.

"I… how…?" For the first time in his life, Riku found himself speechless.

"I dunno. I just sorta happened." Sora said with a weak smile.

Riku closed his eyes, absorbing just what he had been told. A smile entered his face, just as the howling wind finally quietened. The thundering rain became only drops as they silently continued to fall. Riku's eyes opened.

"We are quite the pair, aren't we Sora?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." The brunet murmured. "That's what Kairi said."

"Kairi knows?" Riku asked almost defensively.

"She's the one who made me approach you. That's why I was outside earlier. She kicked me out and told me to tell you." Sora said with a hand behind his head, scratching his neck.

"I'll have to thank her later then." The older teen muttered.

Sora just grinned. The silence that followed was comfortable, apart from the standing on Riku's part. Hissing again, he removed the hand that was still resting on his right hip. He laced the tanned fingers with his own and pulled Sora back to the bed. Sora blushed cutely when he realised why his friend had been in pain.

Riku pulled Sora down to sit by his side, as close as they could get without sitting on each other. Sora was staring up at him, eyelashes fluttering soundlessly. Right hand still laced with the brunet's, Riku let the other hand cup the back of Sora's neck and leant down and kissed him.

The kiss was everything Riku had dreamt of and more. He unfortunately had to pull away as air became an issue. And if he thought Sora had been smiling before, he was positively beaming now. Sora lent up and landed a short kiss on the silver haired teen's lips before pulling away, still beaming. Riku just chuckled.

The silence stretched on. The brunet nuzzled himself onto Riku's side, a content smile on his face. Riku stared out of the window. The skies were finally clearing. The clouds were still grey and heavy, but the rain had stopped. A small stream of light found its way through the thick blanket in the sky. Riku smiled.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked; his head titled to the side.

"Watching the sky." Riku replied, but his eyes were fixed on Sora again.

Sora looked confused but smiled nonetheless.

And outside, the sun continued to shine.

_And as we lie beneath the stars,  
We realize how small we are,  
If they could love like you and me,  
Imagine what the world could be_

**T****he End

* * *

**

**A/N:** My first story here, so please be gentle! This was made while listening to "If Everyone Cared" on repeat. It took me thinks maybe a day to write this, explaining the, perhaps, weirdness of this one-shot.

Now, English is not my first language, so I apologise for the spelling mistakes or other errors. Plus, I have no beta! It is my first time writing KH fiction too, if that is not seen in the fic. I don't have the game, never played it either, but have based the characters on the mood of the fic and on all the cut-scenes I've seen. Thank God for youtube!

I hope they aren't too OOC. Oh, and see that nice button on the bottom of the page? Please click! I live off reviews, keep my muse alive! Lol.


End file.
